F l o w e r s
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Song fic. Requested by ttobba.   What happens when Chuck finds the flower head piece in Fortune park.       Capcom owns DR2. Capcom also needs to make more DLC for RE5.  /


AN ;

This fic was written for ttobba yet again. =]

I have a Chris x Jill plot in the making and another Chuck x Stacey planned only it's a twist on an old horror movie...we all remember Chuckie..right? Teehee. ;D

Anyway, this story doesn't have a timeline because it never happened. It's a made up timeline. xD

What happens when Chuck finds the flower head piece and gets an idea. 83

Song in the head at the moment : Keri Hilson - Pretty girl rock. Part of her video shows on the tvs at work all DAY! I work as a cashier at Walmart and one of the male cashiers made me LOL today by dancing and singing it.

It's contagious. xDDD

I'll probably use it in a different fic so watch out for it!

I'm also plotting a Fallout New Vegas fic soon.

Hope ya enjoy.

[ To ttobba : ]

Thanks for the reviews again. I don't mind the requests but I would just need time to put them out.

Recently I've been busy with work and ya know, things outside of the computer so. Sorry if it's up a bit later than usual.

I'm planning on doing both of your requests, but for now I'll have this one up and I'll probably write the next request tomorrow since I have the day off but it's hard to

balance everything. I don't mind it too much though, I love to write and I think it's great that you like it so much.

I was wondering though why don't you make your own account though?

I don't have a problem with writing or anything, just curiousity. =D

Thanks for being a fan and such and I hope you enjoy this fic and the ones that come after it.

The song is Flowers by Terra from DDR supernova 2.

* * *

_**[ Nanman no machi no yoru wo.**_

_**Nigiwau machi azayaka ni.**_

_**Kisetsu wa oukaranman.**_

_**Koko wa edo hana kouji. ]**_

The door to the security room creaked open. Katey had been asleep on the couch for the past hour and Sullivan kept wandering past every 10 minutes, peering in the window as if he was some sort of peeping creeper. I looked over my shoulder briefly to see if it was Sullivan again and ask him if he would stop coming in here constantly or I was going to explode, but instead, I held my anger back because it was Chuck. I watched him as he shut the door carefully and quietly before coming closer to me. I blinked. He leaned down and whispered something to me.

_" Meet me in the storage room numbered 1. It's straight down the hall. " _

He then stood up and turned, opening the doo, exiting, and quietly shutting it as if he had never been here. I cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the cameras before standing, looking over at Katey and exiting just as quietly as Chuck had.

_**[ Ougi hashi no ue ni hiiro no koi ga saki.**_

_**Kasumu sora e to omoi haseru... ]**_

_**[ Fuwari, fuwari, mai odoru you ni. **_

_**Fuwari, fuwari kurumu hanabi ra.**_

_**Fuwari, fuwari usubeni iro ni.**_

_**Fuwari, fuwari somaru hana kouji. ]**_

I walked down towards the previously mentioned room number and for some reason I felt really weird. I had no idea why Chuck would want me in a room alone, nevermind, something he couldn't say in front of Katey, wether she was sleeping or not. Maybe it had to do something with the zombex? was there any left out there in the zombie infested mall? or maybe it had something to do with finding out who had done this...either way it purplexed me and left me guessing until I had to use the ladies room which was a half of a second..but it felt alot longer. So instead of rushing into the room to find out, I turned myself around and headed across the hall from the security room to the bathroom, my stomach in a jumbled knot.

_**[ Tatoe omoi sakura fubuki ga.**_

_**Mutttsu yottsu kuchibira e to.**_

_**Ashita mo kono machi no mukashi no you na.**_

_**Hyakuman no yume midare afureru. ]**_

_**[ Fuwari, fuwari odoru you ni.**_

_**Fuwari, fuwari kirameki nagara.**_

_**Fuwari, fuwari nishiki no yume ni.**_

_**Fuwari, fuwari somaru hana kouji. ]**_

After finishing my business, so to speak, I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. God I looked bad. I had barely anything to eat, and no sleep, not to mention I was seeing a bit of spots due to the fact that I hadn't looked away from the screens very much and I haven't been outside at all during the past day. I shrugged, whiped my hands on a paper towel and exited, heading again for the destination of storage room 1. As I walked past Sullivan, he gave me a glare. God I just wanted to slap him in the face. I was worried sick about what might Chuck want to tell me. My heart raced as I reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. I went in, shut the door behind me and turned to face Chuck who was standing in the middle of the room. I noticed that there was a pink and white polka dot box with a blue bow on it sitting next to him. There was another box, purple and pink polka dots with a green bow next to that one. I blinked and looked into his eyes.

" I bet you're wondering why I told you to come in here. And what these. -He pointed to the boxes.- were for. "

" Well, yes. I thought it was something bad...is it? " I audibly gulped.

He smirked before picking up the pink box and handing it to me.

" See for yourself. "

Ok. This was weird. I gently tugged at the ribbon. It slipped off and pooled down to my feet, I glanced down at it before looking at Chuck as if asking if I should continue. He nodded, smirking still before I looked back down and slowly pulled back the lid.

Wow. I stared into the box. Wrapped in white tissue paper was what looked like flowers tied in a circle..as if it was a flower headband. I blinked and pulled it out of the box.

" Do you like it? "

I looked up to him, a smile on my own face.

" It's very pretty...where did you find this? "

He shifted his weight before replying.

" I found it near the grotto in Fortune park. There was a couple so I helped myself to one for you and one for Katey. I figured if you guys ever got bored enough you could play fairys or something. "

I smiled before placing the box down and putting it on my head. It felt a bit snug.

" There. "

" Nice. "

" Thanks Chuck. "

" You're welcome. Were you really expecting something bad? "

I nodded, a guilty look on my face.

" Yes. "

" Well, it was a surprise. "

" Definitely. "

After Katey woke up , we gave Katey's hers, and for short period of time, Chuck, Katey, and myself played fairys in the security room. We hoped it would give us all some form of sanity in that crazy mall.

_**[ Shara shararara.**_

_**Shara shararara.**_

_**Shara shararara yuki kau.**_

_**Shara shararara.**_

_**Shara shararara.**_

_**Shara shararara hana kouji. ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The End. **_


End file.
